


Shoot Me

by StarkWhiteSilence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute boys, Double Dicks, Frottage, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lube, M/M, Make Outs, Realization, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Teenage Dorks, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkWhiteSilence/pseuds/StarkWhiteSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren get high and fool around. Jean realizes he loves Eren. Next chapter will be smut for warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile a go and it is too long to be a one shot so I am breaking it into two or three chapters. Comments and Kudos are always welcome and thank you for reading my porn!!!!

“l come on. That shit isn’t even enough to get me comfortable,” I stared down at the yellow pill bottle in my hands. The two buds inside gave off their tell tale scent.

Eren shrugged and snatched it back with a slanted glance. “This is all I could get for twenty, they said it’s the equivalent of loud so it should do something serious,” he waves the bottle in my face as he grins, “I mean, if you don’t want any I’m sure I can sacrifice myself and finish it off. I have my bowl and everything, so if I were you I’d take what I could get.”

I scoff and snatch the bottle back from his fingers. “ Shut the fuck up. Where do you want to do this? My grandma’s home so we can’t do it there.” My grandma had already found my old bong a couple weeks ago and needless to say she hadn’t been happy. I’m lucky I’m even allowed to be out right now. She used the “You're 17 now, I expect you to mature” speech on me.

Eren shakes his head and leans back in the seat. He knew better than to ask to smoke in my car. My 1969 Maserate Ghibli 4.7 used to be my grandfather’s before he died and my grandma had given it to me for my 16th birthday. It was my baby.

“Well we’re in luck, my mom and dad are taking Mikasa on a trip to hit up some colleges so my house is empty until Sunday.” Eren said before leaning forward and turning on my radio. He knew I didn’t like the radio on when I had other people in the car, but since I was used to him taking up room in my leather seats, I allow him to play the alternative station on a moderate volume.

I stop as the light turns red. It was Friday and only two weeks into summer break. Next years we would be seniors and on our way. Eren and I both knew we wouldn’t keep in touch after high school. I wanted to say back home, help my grandma, maybe go to college. Eren on the other hand always wanted to go into the military. From the day he hit 6th grade all he could talk about was the Marines, and even up until know that’s what he knew he wanted.

“So I take it we’re going to your place?”

Eren bobbed his head to some Weezer song, smiled and said, “Take me home my noble steed,” before breaking down into a chorus of cackles.

I shook my head and turned on my blinker as I turned into the direction of Eren’s neighborhood while thinking his jokes were never funny. He would always tease my long face and the horse jokes were always plentiful. Trost was always filled with people during the summer. They had mountains and lakes and more Bed & Breakfasts than a single person could count. And of course, horse farms. That was something Eren enjoyed to bring up often.

Soon enough, we drive by the local Starbucks where all the teenagers hung out. Sitting outside was a bunch of cookie cutter blondes, each one a carbon copy of the other. Eren taps my shoulder before leaning out of the car window as I roll into another red light.

“Hey ladies! How are you on this fine Friday afternoon?” He calls out to the gaggle of presumably freshman girls. They all lean in and giggle, their green straws disappearing teasingly behind their glossed lips.

I couldn’t exactly pinpoint the feeling of anger rising in my gut, but I found myself grinding my teeth in wait for the light to change. The girls all call out some coyish words, all different variations of nothing. I felt the urge to roll my eyes overcome me as Eren gives out a whistle.

“Well me and my friend Jean over here –“ As soon as the light turned red I hit the gas, pulling away before Eren could finish that heinous statement. The last thing I wanted to hear was Eren’s shit attempt at flirting.

“What the fuck was that for?! I could have gotten us that pussy! Did you see the tits on the one in purple?!”

I sighed irritably. I don’t know honestly, usually I would indulge in the meaningless flirting any other time, but the fact that Eren was flirting pissed me off to no end.

“Fucking cockblock of the year award goes to you,” he mumbles under his breath before angrily turning the radio back up.

We didn’t talk for the rest of the ride.

\------- >

When we arrive, the house is empty just as promised. Eren is grinning from ear to ear as he practically fucking prances to the fridge. I follow behind him quietly after I lock the front door. That was another thing that Eren did that was insufferable. He never locked the fucking doors, he left doors open, and I have lost count on the amount of times I have had to shut a cabinet behind him.

“Aye, we gotta smoke down in the basement, I don’t want the house smelling like bud,” he said as he surveyed the silver fridge. “We have some soda and snacks and shit so go down stairs and pack the bowl while I get this shit, and don’t forget to get my grinder since yours is literal shit.”

It was true, my shitty grinder was homemade and did the job but Eren’s was store bought and efficient. I bite my tongue and open the door to their basement. It served as Eren’s room and was fully furnished. I jog down the steps and flip the switch, illuminating the room.

I loved his room with all the posters and rustic shit. Mine had a dresser, a bookcase, a desk and a bed. It looked more like a college dorm than a room. I jump on his bed after I grab the grinder from his nightstand and get to work grinding and packing the bowl.

By the time I get down, he’s hobbling my way with his arms filled with colorful bags of chips and 2-liters of soda.

“I didn’t feel like getting cups so it looks like we will be drinking from the bottles.” Eren sits the pile down at the end of his large bed before jumping on and rolling next to me. “Got it packed yet?”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Have you hit it?” He asks, producing his “lucky lighter,” which was nothing more than a green Bic lighter with the word pickle and a literal picture of a pickle.

“Nah,” I say, holding it out to him, “I was waiting for you.”

“Aww shit, you on some gentlemanly shit I see,” he says, taking it from me and smiling, “Well then, don’t mind if I do,” he says before lighting it up and hitting it deep.

White wisps of smoke escapes the crevices of his lips as his eyes flutter close. His clamped lips stretch into a smile as he lets the smoke out slowly. I hold my hand out as he lets out a shaky cough.

“Is it good?” I ask before bringing it to my lips.

He waves a hand and leans back, “Yeah, I told you it was good shit. Hit it and tell me it ain’t.”

I roll my eyes and take a hit. The pungent taste of weed assaults my tongue as the smoke fills every space in my mouth. I close my eyes as I inhale. The pleasant tingle starts as I let the smoke out with a quick cough. I hand it over silently to Eren as I wait for the feeling to take over.

Three bowls later, we’re fucked. At some point Eren had rolled over and crushed a bag of Sweet and Spicy Chili Doritos in which making us both break down into laughter. It easily took us ten minutes to get under control. I began to pack the last bowl when Eren tapped me on the shoulder.

“Hurry the fuck up with that will ya, I want to finish this shit up and bask.” I finish packing it with the little crumbs we have left before lighting up with a hit. He goes to reach for it and I hold it out of reach. I point at my mouth and wave him closer, and from the look in his eyes he understands.

I wait until his face is inches from mine and he opens his mouth before I gently blow some of the smoke in to his mouth. His eyes flutter shut as his mouth closes, and in that moment I realize why I got mad at him flirting. It wasn’t the girls and it wasn’t the annoyance, it was jealousy.

It makes sense. I always had this weird hatred for the girls Eren dated. I always made sure I never had to be around them for too long in fear of what I'd say. Shit, I think, I love Eren. EREN, of all people. I hate his fucking guts, he's annoying and a dick and I love him.

We both lean back and blow out, our bodies used to the burn by now. Eren looks at me before holding out his hand.

“My turn, I want to try it.”

“Uhm. okay,” I hand it to him. I was surprised he didn’t freak out or something equally as stupid.

I watch as he hits and waves me over. I open my mouth, but instead of closing my eyes like him, I keep eye contact as he blows into my mouth. We both stay there, our mouths filled with smoke before my mind shuts down.

I always thought that Eren was the most horrible, annoying thing in my life, and that we were only friend due to our lack thereof, but as our mouths press against each other I realize that he was so much fucking more than that.

Smoke billows up from our mouths as we kiss, the disgusting taste mingling in our mouths around the pure taste of us. My hands fly to his hair as he drops the bowl and does the same. I hadn’t kissed much in my 17 years, most of them drunk and sloppy or closed mouthed and boring. None of them had made the base of my stomach flop or make my heart beat so fast I feared the well being of the muscle.

Eren’s surprised squeak was replaced with a moan as I dragged him into my lap. It was no secret that I was bi ever since I dated a boy named Marco in freshman year, but I hadn’t thought much about men since then. My friends dismissed it as a phase and I actually agreed with them.

But as my hands fall down to Eren’s ass as we grinded together, I decided it was no phase.

“Shit,” Eren gasps as we break for air. “Shit that was hot, shit.”

I made a noise of agreement.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks.

I snort and look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Fuck no, shit, no, do you?”

“Not particularly.”

I thrust my hips up against his. “Then don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean pretty much find out just how gay they are.  
> ((Severe edits: I had to add the last two paragraphs because they got cut off some how and pasted in the beginning I AM SO SORRY. Anyone who read it before today I am sorry if I confused the fuck out of you.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT HAVE A BETA AND THIS IS UN-BETA'D. I AM SORRY COMMENT MISTAKES PLEASE.  
> Another note, this is my first time POSTING smut so be kind and helpful tips are welcomed. Comments and Kudos if you like this and um, enjoy?

First of all, I was no virgin. Out of the three times I have had sex, two of them were with girls I don’t know and once was with Marco but there really wasn’t any entering of the nether regions so I’m not exactly sure it counts. Eren on the other had has had sex many times with many girls and he indulged often from what I understand.

 

I couldn’t help but think, since he has had so much sex with so many other people, what if I wasn’t good enough? What if I mess up and kill the mood and he realizes how stupid this idea was. What if he see me and realizes he doesn’t want to do this with a guy? He could very well-

 

“Stop thinking.”

 

“What?” I focus in on his face, his hands smooching my cheeks together making what sound like “Wuuh?”

 

“I can tell you're over thinking this. You said you didn’t want to stop, I don’t want to stop, so stop thinking and kiss me.” I stare into his bright green eyes and I realized he’s right.

 

Without another word our mouths crash together again, our tongues gliding over each other with slick, wet sounds. We are both hard in our restraining pants but all I can think about is the taste of him, the feel of him, just… Him.

 

His arms are wrapped around my neck, giving him enough leverage to grind down on my clothed crotch. I growl into his mouth and nipped at his bottom lip. My hands fall down to his hips and tug at the hem of his shirt until he got the message and raised his arms to help the shirt off, soon followed by my own.

 

I could feel Eren’s dick hard against my stomach and that’s when it truly sunk in. He wanted this just as bad as I did. With every controlled roll of his hips, with every gasp, he nailed in the fact that he wanted me. Our breath is coming out in ragged pants around the tangled mess of our tongues. I take his bottom lip between my teeth, thick and plump from our rough kissing.

 

“Eren, what do you want?” I didn’t need to elaborate, he knew what I meant.

 

A gasp falls into my mouth as he tugs his lip free. “I don’t fucking know, just touch me, damnit.” He punctuates his words with a deep thrust down, right on my straining cock. I don’t stop the moan that falls from my lips. He knew just what to do to make my mind fry.

 

I lean up and give his ear lobe a sharp tug. “Lean back for me.” I could feel him wanting to ask questions but before I could ask what’s wrong, he leaned back, his legs still around my waist.

 

Like this I could see every valley of muscle, every dip, every curve. A very faint dusting of hair fell before his bellybutton and disappeared in his loose grey sweatpants. I could see his cock clearly through the pants, the thick shaft straining towards the ceiling.

 

Leaning forward, I dipped my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He always smelled like a woodsy shower gel he’d used since 6th grade. I never realized how much I liked it until I latched my mouth on the underside of his jaw and sucked, his hips jerking up into mine.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed, his nails digging into my scalp in encouragement. I licked the red patch before giving it a quick sharp bite. He moaned as I kissed and lapped at the skin of his neck, the sensitive skin red with bright beginnings of bruises. His hands are fisted in my hair and each sharp tug goes straight to my cock. I slowly make my way down his body, lavishing attention to his sharp, prominent collarbones.

 

“Jean, shit—,” he moans above me, the end being choked off as I capture his right nipple between my teeth. Eren has never in his life shown any gay signals, always howling after “tits and ass,” so I had feared that even going in the nipple region would be a big no. But as I shush over the pert nub, the responding moan solidified my worries for boundaries.

 

I lavished each nipple with equal attention while I worked over the other with sharp pinches. Each time I took one into my mouth for a suck, his hips would stutter up, whether on purpose or not I don’t know, but I fucking loved it.

 

Suddenly, the hands in my hair tugged my head up, and I was met with wide-blown pupils. “Jean,” he pants, his lips and face beautifully flushed, “If you don’t hurry up and suck my cock while you're down there, I’m kicking your fucking ass.”

 

“I thought I’d take the scenic route down, you know, hit all the tourist spots before hitting the main attraction.” I say against the hard muscle of his stomach.

 

Eren groans, and throws an arm over his eyes. “You know exactly what to say to kill the fucking mood.”

 

I snort. “Then don’t bark orders at me and let,” I kiss his belly button, “Me,” I kiss the soft area covered in a faint happy trail, “Do what I want.” His muscles tensed as my mouth was hovering over his hard cock.

 

The choked noise that crawled out of his throat as I began to pull down his pants went straight to my dick. The electric thrum in my veins was making my head cloudy and I had to really concentrate on what I was doing. My hands grip his hips, my thumbs rubbing circles over the sharp hipbones, the smooth skin damp with sweat. The room’s cold temperate made the sweat on my back cool quickly causing me to shiver. By now I was sure we were not high, the thick fog of high in my mind almost or totally dispersed.

 

I pause as the base of his dick is revealed. I can feel his burning gaze at the top of my head as I dip my tongue to lightly glide over the surprisingly smooth skin. I let my eyes flicker up to meet his and I smile against the bulging in his boxers.

 

“You shave?”

 

He shakes his head and glances away with a scowl, “Obviously, what, and you don’t?”

 

I shrug and nuzzle his junk with a grin, “Yeah I do, but I never thought you’d bother.”

 

“It feels better smooth so I don’t know,” He looks down, nervously licking his lips. “How high are you still?”

 

I think about lying, so maybe if Eren regretted it I could laugh it off with the excuse of moderately good weed. But I couldn’t lie. A part of me wanted Eren to know that I truly wanted this, that I was choosing to do this and it wasn’t the drugs. I look him in the eyes and I try to convey the intensity of my thoughts.

 

“Not at all.”

 

Eren’s breath hitched, “I’m not either, meaning high like I’m not high.” His flushed face turned to stare back down at the comforter.

 

“Good.” I smile and grab his left thigh and tug it over my shoulder. His hips stutter as I turn to place a feather light kiss on the inside of his thigh. Then I bite down, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to show my point. His voice squeaks and his thighs clamp down on either side of my face. I suck gently on the red spot as he shakes.

       “Fuck, Jean, please.” The sound is so needy, so raw. I bite my lip around a moan. Eren never was one to show emotions like this. Yeah he showed anger, irritation, and the occasional excitement, but never something so intimate.

 

Shaking my head, I pull the briefs down his hips. His straining cock bounces up once the fabric was removed. Eren hissed above me through clenched teeth. I smirk against his hips before giving each a kiss.

 

I know my expression must radiate hunger as I drink in the sight of his flushed cock. The pink head is already beading precum and my mouth waters. Eren’s fist perches between his teeth in an attempt to stop the noises leaving his mouth as I lavish my tongue up and down his cock in broad strokes. My hand grabs the smooth base as I rub my tongue across every vein while pressing in sensitive spots around the head.

 

My own cock is pressed between my stomach and the bed through my boxers and sweats, hard to the point where hurts. But as I swallow over half of Eren’s dick in my throat, I find myself unable to care. The way his hips jerk with each harsh suck causes my eyes to roll back in my head. I slowly pull off with a lewd pop and giving it a few strokes with my hand.

 

“Do you have any lube?” I ask.

 

His eyes fly wide as he worries his lip between his teeth. “I d-don’t know if I’m ready for that… Like the—“

I hold up my hand and shook my head. “No, I know. I wouldn’t do something like that without proper planning. I was just going to use it for our dicks. Besides, who said you’d get to be the bottom?” I say.

 

Eren’s eyes fly wide as he stares at me. I can literally watch his lids drop and his pupils dilate as more green is swallowed by black. Fuck, has he always been so fucking sexy? I knew from what I did with Marco I had no problem being the top if you could call what I did to Marco topping. But from the sheer beauty of Eren’s cock I don’t think I’d mind letting him take control.

 

I turn my attention back to his shining prick. I grip the base in my fist and give it a few strokes. “The lube?” I ask without looking up. Eren moans into the crook of his arm and groans out that it’s under his pillow. My eyebrows quirk up, but he isn’t paying enough attention to see the questioning look in my eyes. I reach over to the pillow, if you could call it that. It looks so used and flat that I can’t see the point in it. My hand closes around a cool tube.

 

Eren watches as I sit up on my knees so I can pull off my boxers and sweatpants. I can feel his eyes burning on my cock as I get the clothing down around my knees.

 

“Fuck,” He moans. His eyes flicker to mine as I uncap the small bottle and squirt a bit into my hands. Holding his heated stare, I slowly stroke myself, coating lube over my hard erection, the cool, thick liquid causing it to jump in shock.

 

“Fuuuck,” he repeats, followed by a deliberate lick of his lips. I reach out and grab his hips to pull him closer. I brace my hand by his head as the other reaches between us to grab both of our cocks together. We both hiss at the heated contact, the lube making my struggling grip even more slippery.

 

I guess his sensed my struggle because I soon felt his hand above my own, rubbing our heads together. Our hips both buck up as colorful curses fall from our lips. Each sweet drag of our hands on our already sensitive members is almost too much. His dick was just so hot. I felt like my hand was melting around them.

 

“Fuck Jean, I’m almost—“

 

“Shit I know, I know, me too, just,” both of our hands sped up, the slick sound of our cocks and hands rubbing together filling the room. My hips begin to thrust, adding to the friction.

 

“Shit shit shit, fuck Jean I’m coming, I’m,” Eren’s hips stutter up as his cock twitches out spurts of white fluid. The sound and feel of Eren’s orgasms racks against me, dragging me to my own release.

 

“Fuck,” I moan out as my own cock twitches out cum. The sound of our panting fills the silence as I flop down beside Eren, mindful of my come covered hand.

Eren glances over at me, his long brown hair a sweaty mess in his face, framing his head."You better fucking not get jizz on my bed."

  
"I love you too, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way my tumblr is:  
> Superkuroshitsuji.tumblr.com


End file.
